An Eternal Middle
by ialwayswantedtobebrave
Summary: Not being able to live without Henry in her life, Regina succeeds in falling victim to her own sleeping curse. (AU of 3x13)


Regina looked out on the grounds of her castle. She knew Snow and Charming would be moving fast toward the castle after seeing the protection spell fall. She had to move quickly. She closed her eyes feeling the tingling of tears starting.

With a wave of her hand, Regina released the spell holding Robin Hood's feet captive in her chambers. She knew he would be on the way to stop her but it would be too late. She would be in another world forever waiting for her little boy.

"I'm sorry, Henry" she said out loud glancing down at the needle in her hand. "Maybe one day you'll find me and wake me up. But until then."

She switched the needle to her right hand and gently brought the tip to her left index finger and pierced the skin.

Regina inhaled at the small prick as a trickle of blood flowed from the wound. As the spell started to take effect she looked up as an angry voice-that sounded like a woman-screamed out in rage. As the world grew dimmer and dimmer, she felt her body falling off the small bench where she sat and hit the ground. The last things her eyes saw was what appeared to be someone with green skin seething over her before she fell under the sleeping curse.

* * *

Snow and Charming led their small group into the courtyard of the castle having found no resistance or signs of the Wicked Witch and her winged minions.

"None of this makes sense. Regina should have met up with us by now-wouldn't she?" Snow asked turning to Charming. Her husband grabbed a hold of her gloved hand.

"Don't worry. I am sure she is fine, Snow." Charming replied with a smile squeezing his wife's hand.

"Knowing the Queen, she's probably relaxing in her chambers as we speak. Making us do all the dirty work." Grumpy mumbled just behind the pair.

"Grumpy!" Snow scolded turning to the dwarf with a disapproving face.

"What?! You know I'm right." He stated with a shrug.

"Well, I say we scope the grounds just to make sure everything is secure before we…" Charming started to say when he cut off midsentence. Snow followed his line of sight and saw at the farthest side of the small courtyard a figure clothed all in black lay sprawled on the ground. Snow felt her heart come up into her throat as she whispered out a name in fear and almost hope that it wasn't true.

"Regina?! REGINA!" Snow exclaimed running toward the woman hoping and praying that she wasn't dead. As she dropped her bow and ran at full speed, Charming and the rest of the group followed close behind at her heels.

Snow fell to her knees beside her former stepmother's limp form and gently turned Regina over so she was lying on her back. Immediately, Snow placed her fingers on her throat feeling for a pulse. Charming stood just behind his wife and held his arm out preventing Red, Grumpy and the others from getting too close to the pair.

"Please. Please…" Snow whispered under her breath.

After several seconds she realized her fingers felt no tell tale rhythmic beating under the skin beneath them. Snow withdrew her fingers from Regina's throat and immediately felt the tears start to fall unbidden from her eyes. She looked up at Charming and simply shook her head once.  
Snow then looked down at Regina when suddenly the sound of footsteps running echoed through the courtyard space. Everyone turned their heads to see Robin Hood running at full speed down the palace steps toward them.

The group parted as Robin drew closer and he stopped altogether after seeing Snow kneeling by Regina's body. Upon seeing the queen's body, Robin's face fell in disappointment and sadness. Snow glanced down at Regina's body and then stood up in anger. She stomped her way towards the archer and got up in his face.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP HER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Snow yelled.

"Snow-I can explain! She said she was going to but I hoped that she wouldn't…" Robin answered trying to step around her to check on the queen. Snow followed him almost physically fighting her urge to kick him and punch him in the face.

"I DON'T CARE! ALL I KNOW IS THAT A WOMAN I CARE ABOUT IS…LYING DEAD AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HER!" Snow sobbed out at the top of her lungs. Then she felt Charming come up behind her and gather her into his arms. As he comforted his wife he sent a questioning look at Robin.

Robin then started to explain about what had happened when he and Regina entered the palace.

"Then she told me she was creating a sleeping curse for herself. I tried to talk her out of it, Snow. I really did. But she performed some trick with her magic that prevented me from going after her. I saw the force field go down and then somehow I was free. I knew that I had to try and find Regina as soon as possible…but I guess I was too late." Robin finished with dismay in his voice.

Snow glanced up from her position in Charming's arms in surprise. "So…she isn't dead?"

"No." Robin replied with a somber smile.

"She's under the sleeping curse? But why would she do…" Snow started until she realized. "It was because she missed Henry."

Robin nodded and once again glanced towards the cursed queen.

Grumpy and the rest of the group all glanced at each other trying to decide if this turn of events were good or bad.

"So…does this mean we don't have to worry about the Wicked Witch? I mean it doesn't seem like she's here or anything." Doc spoke up.

"I don't know. But I suggest that we split up and search the grounds for any signs of the Witch or the flying monkeys. Snow and I will stay here with Regina." Charming addressed the group.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay behind and help." Robin stated. Snow and her husband looked at each other and reached an understanding. Snow looked at Robin and nodded her head.

As everyone split up and went into two directions toward the palace or the rest of the grounds, the small trio all surrounded Regina's body. Charming knelt down and gently picked up Regina's body and held her close to him.

"Carry her over there." Snow instructed, nodding with her head towards the bench nearby. Charming nodded and carried her towards it. He laid the queen down, all the while supporting her head.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Robin asked kneeling down next to Regina's head as Charming stepped away. His hand found Snow's and gently interlocked their fingers. She smiled at him in thanks for his silent support. Then she turned to Robin with the intention of exclaiming what the effects of a sleeping curse actually entailed.  
"Well that depends on what your definition of alright is." Snow replied sadly. "She is physically but in her head-she is probably in her own personal hell. Of course, she knew that would happen."

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired perplexed.

"When someone is under the sleeping curse, it's like their body becomes their own tomb. They live dreams that are formed from their worst regrets in their lives-over and over again." Snow stated flatly without emotion. It was clear she was almost repeating what she had been told just before she had fallen under the curse by the very woman lying before them.

All three glanced down at the serene face of a woman that had chose to aid them before choosing an eternal sleep over a life without her son.

* * *

Regina sat up in a flash and immediately put her hand to her head. She had what felt like a massive headache in between her eyes. It felt like someone had hit her with a brick. As the pain started to recede, she took a moment to take in her surroundings.

She was lying in a long corridor filled with mirrors on either side. Torches were lit up and down the narrow space. There seemed to be no end to the long passage way.

"So this is what it's like being under a sleeping curse." Regina whispered out loud. "Not what I was expecting."

Regina stood up and almost fell back down. She felt dizzy and put her hand out towards one of the mirrors to steady herself. But instead of meeting solid glass Regina's hand slipped through the mirror's surface causing the queen to lose her balance and fall through it.

She fell on to what felt like a hard ceramic floor. She stood up more slowly than before and found herself in the Storybrooke emergency ward.

"What…What's going on?" She pondered out loud. "How am I here?" She looked around the room that stood empty-no nurses, doctors, or people anywhere in sight. Until she saw through a viewing wall a small body that lay hooked up to machines in a bed much too big for him.

Regina stepped back in shock. She knew this-knew what this looked like because she had experienced it before. If this is what Snow had to go through when she was under the curse, Regina felt horrible for the pain the young woman must have suffered.

With tears forming in her eyes, Regina felt a small smile filled with sadness spread upon her face. She walked into the room and placed both hands on the bed next to her little prince's body as she whispered with tears now streaming down her face "Hello, Henry."


End file.
